warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Sprag
Sprag là một Grineer Field Boss xuất hiện trong các nhiệm vụ Orokin Sabotage có phe Grineer. Ả là một trong 2 kẻ cầm Void Key, thứ có thể dùng để đóng Void Portal. Sprag dùng túi phản lực giống Hellion, vì vậy ả có khả năng cơ động rất cao, sử dụng Manticore và các kĩ năng cận chiến khác để tấn công Tenno. Sprag luôn đi cùng chị mình, Ven'kra Tel. Chiến thuật *Sprag được huấn luyện cho cận chiến, khác với Ven'kra Tel là chiến đấu tầm xa. Trong chiến đấu, nếu người chơi đi quá xa khỏi ả, Sprag sẽ dùng túi phản lực bay lên cao, rồi phi thẳng xuống chỗ người chơi và đập Manticore xuống đất. Lời khuyên *Luôn luôn di chuyển, giữ 1 khoảng cách vừa phải với Sprag. Rhino sẽ ít lo lắng về ả hơn vì có Iron Skin kháng hiệu ứng đẩy ngã, và Rhino Stomp sẽ giữ ả yên trên không trong 1 lúc, giúp người chơi bắn vào túi phản lực một cách dễ dàng. Vũ khí có Punch-through có thể được tận dụng để bắn xuyên phần vai và trúng vào túi phản lực, tiết kiệm thời gian. * Sprag nguy hiểm hơn Ven'kra, và sẽ đuổi theo Tenno. Ven'kra thì gần như vô dụng ở tầm cận chiến và dễ chết dưới tay 1 Tenno nhanh nhẹn, hơn nữa ả không bắn được Tenno đang ở chỗ ẩn nấp. Bạn nên kéo Sprag ra một chỗ riêng, giết ả trước, rồi xử lí Ven'kra. * * Ven'kra và Sprag đều nhận hiệu ứng đẩy ngã như bình thường. Nếu bị ngã sấp mặt (lìn), 1 đòn Finisher có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt chúng nếu đâm trúng túi phản lực * Sunika Kubrow and Sahasa Kubrow với 2 kĩ năng lần lượt là Savagery và Ferocity sẽ giúp giữ nguyên Ven'kra và Sprag tại chỗ. Điều này giúp việc ngắm bắn vào túi phản lực ở sau rất dễ. * Gây hiệu ứng lên 1 trong 2 ả sẽ khiến 2 chị em này quay lại nện nhau. Sprag thường sẽ thắng và trận đánh sẽ dễ hơn. Vì vậy, nó sẽ là một ý hay nếu bạn cầm vũ khí có sát thương , hoặc thứ nào đó có sẵn như Detron. Câu thoại Người chơi vừa tới *''"Big mistake! Big mistake!"'' :: *''"More bugs! More shiny bugs!"'' :: Chung *''"Hammer flatten shiny bugs."'' :: *''"I make shiny bugs flat. NOW!"'' :: *''"Make them all flat. FLAT FLAT FLAT!"'' :: *''"Flat, flat, flat... I make shiny bugs flat."'' :: Nếu Ven'Kra Tel chết trước *''"Nooo... No... No!"'' :: *''"Wake up... Ven'Kra, wake up!"'' :: Người chơi đi một mình *''"My key, not your key."'' :: *''"Too many shiny bugs. I kill them."'' :: Ghi chú *Kẻ cầm Void Key sẽ là người bị giết sau. *Sprag có vẻ như non kinh nghiệm hơn và không thông minh bằng Ven'kra. Câu từ của ả rất đơn giản và thô, ngoài ra Sprag còn gọi Tenno là "shiny bugs" - con bọ sáng bóng, and Ven'kra often admonishes her to be patient and time her attacks. * Her jetpack counts as her head: killing her via an attack to her jetpack is treated as a headshot. * Sprag, và Ven'kra Tel, không thể bị Desecrate bởi Nekros. Thông tin thêm *Ven'kra Tel cùng với Sprag bắt đầu xuất hiện từ Operation Gate Crash, và sau này được cho làm Boss nhỏ trong nhiệm vụ Grineer Orokin Sabotage ở . *Manticore của ả màu đỏ. Sprag và Ven'kra (với khẩu Vulkar màu trắng) là những kẻ địch đầu tiên có vũ khí sơn màu riêng. * Theo như cả Sprag và Ven'kra Tel đều không thể bị đóng đá. Nhưng vẫn có thể bị làm chậm bởi hiệu ứng . * Khá ngược đời, Sprag có câu thoại nói về việc cầm búa đập Tenno, trong khi ả lại dùng rìu. ** Tyl Regor cũng làm vậy. Lịch sử sửa đổi }} Xem thêm *Ven'kra Tel, chị của Sprag. *Operation: Gate Crash, Event mà ả xuất hiện lần đầu. ru:Спраг fr:Sprag